Princess, Dragon, and Knight
by harleykiss
Summary: Ginny was abandoned when she was an infant, and was claimed by the Malfoys. Grew up with Blaise, and Draco. See what happens to the would be weasley girl, and her new family.
1. Chapter 1

Princess, Dragon, Knight

Here is my new fanfiction. Like most of my fanfictions it probably won't be finished. I do not own the Harry Potter characters. I just write fan stories on them .Draco/ ginny/ blaise.

Summary: Ginny was abandoned when she was an infant, and was claimed by the Malfoys. Grew up with Blaise, and Draco. See what happens to the would be weasley girl.

WARNING: Rated M. Young sex. Three some. And way to far fetched.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxo chapter 1

" Molly, what are you doing?" Arthur asked his wife.

" sorry Arthur."

" I just can't."

" I just can't." Molly told her husband.

" she is our daughter, Molly." Arthur told his wife while looking at the basket that carried his infant daughter.

" it's just to much, Arthur."

" we already have six sons as it is."

" we can hardly feed them."

" plus no one can ever tell she is ours."

" because she looks just like my grandmother."

" with her golden blonde hair, and green eyes."

" no one would be ever to tell that she is a Weasley." Molly said as she put her the basket down. That was carrying her daughter. They both looked one last time, before they disappeared in the night. With a clear mind that no one would know Wealeys abandoned their infant daughter.

To bad a man was in the shadows watching the whole thing with disgust in his eyes. He walked up to the basket with the baby. Uncovered her face, and saw the most beautifulest baby he has ever seen. He picked up the basket, and cradled it in his arms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxooxoxo

" Narcissa, I'm home." The man told his wife when he walked into the livin room.

" Lucius Malfoy, where have you been?" Narcissa commanded her husband. He held out the basket to her. She had a confused look etched on her face. She unwrapped the bundle in the basket, and her face lit up.

" she is so beautiful!" Narcissa squealed.

" who does she belong to?" Narcissa asked as she picked up the sleeping baby, and held her in her arms.

" The Weasleys abandoned her." Lucius told his wife with anger laced in his voice. He showed her a card that has Ginny written on it.

" how is she a Weasley when she looks nothing like them?" Narcissa asked her husband looking at the golden blonde patch of hair on the baby.

" apparently she looks like Molly Weasleys grandmother." Lucius told his wife while moving them to the love seat. They sat down. They both watched as the baby yawned.

" aww."

" wait until Draco meets her."

" don't worry princess you will like our 2 year old son." She cooed to the baby. They both snuggled with each other watching as the baby slept. With smiles on their faces.

Xoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo 2 weeks later xoxoxoxo

" Narcisa, I think I finally found a home for the baby." Lucius said as he went in the nursery. He saw his wife watching as Draco, and Blaise was sleeping beside The baby girl. She looked up to him, and she looked horror stricken.

" Lucius, I don't want her to leave me." Narcissa sobbed. Truth be told neither did he. He grew to love that baby girl. He walked up to his wife, and hugged her.

" When should we go shopping for new clothes for our daughter." Lucius asked his wife. He watched as her face lit up immediately. She hugged him, and kissed him on his lips.

" did you hear that princess you can stay." Narcissa looked toward the baby, and smiled.

" Princess?" Lucius asked his wife.

" yes, Princess is her name now."

" I don't like Ginny."

" Those blood-traitors named her that."She said stubbornly. Leave it to his wife to name a little girl Princess. He smiled. That is one of the qualities he loved about his wife.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo 7 years later xoxoxoxoxo

" class is over." The teacher said.

" Princess class is over." The teacher told the youngest Malfoy.

" but Professor. Tigo I want to know more." Princess said to her teacher.

" Princess, your Professor said class is over." Lucius told his youngest child. She pouted at him, and he sighed.

" I'll tell you what Princess."

" when you want to learn more."

" you can read up in the Malfoy library upstairs, ok?" Lucius told his daughter. Her face lit up. She ran to hug him, and ran upstairs to the library. Lucius just smiled at his daughter antics.

" so how are they progressing?" Lucius asked the professor he hired.

" wonderful."

" especially Princess." The professor told him.

" What do you mean?" Lucius asked him.

" Well."

" Princess is doing 5th year classes work in Hogwarts."

" While Blaise, and Draco are still doing first year class work."

" all the boys care for really is quidditch." He explained to his boss.

" I see."

" Princess is 7 while Blaise, and Draco are nine."

" that is remarkable." Lucius said to himself. He left to go update his wife. He found his wife, and Blaises mom in the garden. Watching Blaise and Draco fly on their brooms.

" Hello ladies." Lucius bowed to them.

" Hi honey." His wife said.

" Hi Lucuis." Mrs. Zabini said. He sat down in one of the vacated chairs.

" where is Princess?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

" she's in the library." Lucius answered her.

" she is so different than the other two." Narcissa laughed. Mrs. Zabini nodded.

" she is doing her 5th year."

" while boys are sill on their first." Lucius told them.

" of course my daughter is smart." Narcissa bragged.

" but I'm still afraid she might be taken away from us."

" if the Weasleys want her back." Narcissa sobbed.

" I know Blaise, and Draco will be heart broken." Mrs. Zabini said looking sad.

" what do you mean?" Lucius asked.

" you two didn't notice?" She looked at them. They both shook their head no.

" Blaise, and Draco have both fallen love with her." She told them, and watched as their faces turned to shock.

" but, how Draco, and Princess are siblings?" Lucius asked.

" They overheard us one time talking about how afraid we are of the Weasleys taking back their daughter if they ever found out you had her."

" remember?" Mrs. Zabini said.

" oh." They both said.

" so what do we do?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

" well Princess could marry Draco, or Blaise." Lucius suggested.

" or both." Mrs. Zabini, and Mrs. Malfoy said together. They looked at each other, and smiled. Then looked straight at him. With their pouty lips. Now he new where Princess learned how to pout, and get her way.

" fine."

" they will be blood, and soul bonded tomorrow."

" any of you have a complaint?" Lucius sighed. Both women shook their heads no. With big smiles on their faces. Truth be told. He was also scared of loosing Princess. This also makes her real family. She'll have a Malfoy last name legally. He was happy inside.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo Next day. Xoxoxoxoxoxo

They were all in the council room. Princess was happy that she could stay with her dragon, and knight forever. After all that is what her mom, and father told her yesterday, and this was all she had to do.

" Blaise, and Draco were also happy, but their happiness was far different than Princess. They wasn't as naïve as Princess. They new what this ceremony really meant, and the reason why they are so happy is, because Princess will finally belong to them forever.

Each of them lost a drop of blood. Their drops of blood went in a potion they all have to drink. They were standing in a binding circle. They each took a drink of the potion that will seal them together forever. They instantly felt a warm surge of power in them. They sealed it with Draco, and Blaise kissing Princess on her lips.

Xoxoxoxoxo

When they got home. All of their stuff was moved into a bigger bedroom. Draco, and Blaise both took Princess for the first time, but not their last.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

So how was it? Did any of you like it? I hope so.

Dy the way Ginny is Blonde, and green eyed because I always wondered what she would look like that way. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxox Chapter 2

xoxoxoxozox 2 years later xoxoxoxox

" why cant I go with them?" Princess pouted to her father.

" Princess, you can't go , because you are to young." Lucius explained to his daughter.

" why?"

" I'm already nine, I'm old enough."

" I already graduated 7th year classes smells, and work."

" while Dragon, and Knight are still trying to pass their third year classes." Princess told her father.

" Princess, your father means well."

" plus Draco, and Blaise will be coming back home on holidays."

" so you can spend time with them then." Narcissa told her Daughter.

" with out them I will be lonely." Princess pouted.

" I know, so will I."

" but you and I can spend time together."

" shopping, and traveling the world."

" and I think your father is going to teach you how to run a business." Narcissa told her daughter. She always wondered where she got the stubbornness from. Probably her husband. Her husband could be just as stubborn as Princess.

" fine." Princess gave in.

" good."

" let's go wish them good luck at the train station."

" after all it's their first year starting Hogwarts." Lucius grabbed his daughters hand while his wife grabbed her other hand.

When they got at the train station. They saw Blaise, and Draco boarding the train. Princess ran up to them hugged them, and kissed them on their lips. Wishing them good luck. They all said their good byes.

Lucius saw a group of red heads. He tapped his wife. She saw what he was looking at. They ushered Princess out of the train station.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

" whats wrong mom?" Ron asked his mom.

" nothing."

" just thought I saw something." Molly told her youngest son. She thought she saw her daughter that she abandoned when she was an infant. She shook her head . That was impossible. Her daughter wouldn't be here. She that thought out of her head. She promised herself. That she would never think about Ginny again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo

" This year is going to be so lonely without Princess." Blaise sighed. Draco looked up toward his friend.

" I know, but knowing her."

" she will probably find a way, or spell over that predicament." Draco smirked.

" so true."

" I remember last time some one kept a secret from her ."

" she started reading Mind Reading spells."

" then no one could keep a secret from her."

" except snape."

" she is still trying to brake his barrier."

" since she can't brake his barrier yet."

" she started calling him Uncle Snakey." Blaise started laughing his ass off remembering Snapes face when Princess started calling him that.

" I know."

" he still grimaces every time she calls him that." Draco smirked. The door opened, and in walked in Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe. They all sat down.

" guess who has a son the same age as us?" Pansy smirked.

" who?" Draco asked humoring her.

" Weasleys." Pansy smirked when she noticed their smirks.

" well that is interesting." Draco said.

" look Blaise."

" we can finally meet our in- laws." Draco smirked.

" how fun." Blaise smirked.

Xoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

" those Weasleys really disappointed me."

" I thought since they were related to Princess."

" they would be smart."

" but they were all idiots." Draco sighed.

" I know how did Princess come from them?" Blaise asked confused.

" I'm happy she is more like my mother." draco said.

" you mean your father." Blaise told Draco.

" what do you mean?" Draco asked.

" Princess is just like your father."

" not your mother."

" while you are just like your mother."

" not your father." Blaise explained to Draco.

" your probably right." Draco smirked.

Xoxoxoxox 2 weeks later

" Princess there you are." Narcissa said. They were in the middle of clothes shopping, and she disappeared when she got bored. Narcissa looked every where for her, until she found a book store. She ran inside, and saw her daughter in a corner face berried in the books surrounding her on the floor.

" really, Princess you almost gave me a heart a tack." Narcissa told her daughter.

" sorry mom."

" I just saw this book store, and had to go in." Princess said while looking up from her book.

" your just like your father." Narcissa sighed.

" but Dragon, and Knight said the Weasleys are unintelligent gits." Princess told her mother.

" oh, darling."

" you are not a Weasley."

" you are a Zabini Malfoy."

" and you were meant to be with us, not them." Narcissa said as she sat on the floor, and hugged her daughter to her chest. They held on each other like that for a while until Princess stopped crying.

" I love you mom." Princess said to her mother.

" I love you to Princess, you are my one and only daughter." Narcissa told her daughter.

" how about we go see what your father is doing?" Narcissa asked her daughter. Princesses face glowed when she mentioned Lucius. Princess was definitely a daddy's little girl. Narcissa mused to herself.

When they got home. They found Lucius in his study. He already had an extra chair by his desk for Princess. Princess sat down by her father. Narcissa ordered a house elf to fetch them some tea for them. While she sat in the conformable rocking chair Lucius put in there for her. That's how they spent the rest of their day. Lucius, and princess doing paperwork, and Narcissa watching them as she sipped her tea.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

Chapter 2 is finally up. YAY! I would love to read you comments.

The Malfoys are still cold heart-ed to everyone else. Except Princess. Princess is their only weakness.

Why I'm being so mean to the Weasleys is, because I plainly don't like them My OPINION. They are just to weak. Plus I'm not a big fan of them. Except Ginny Weasley.


End file.
